


Baffa Day [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: The pasture barely ripples when Sunday steals quietly toward the farm that weekend, a mere breath of breeze setting the winter-dry grasses to some bend-and-quiver dance. The nights are still cool with the memory of winter. Something burrows in the stubble from last year's corn, but the fields are mostly silent, the chickens still asleep – only the creek whispers into the quiet, as if irrepressibly glad to be moving again after a season spent as ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baffa Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117580) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc), [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Part 10 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 00:12:12

File size: 5.58 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BaffaDay.mp3)


End file.
